Los delincuentes de la zona
by MiriMaxwell
Summary: Durante un entrenamiento interescolar Bokuto y Kuroo le mienten a Tsukishima para que entrene con ellos. Paralelamente, ambos idiotas no saben que hacer con sus sentimientos. Mientras que el resto de los equipos está emocionado por una fiesta que promete dejarlos sin razón. [Se aceptan sugerencias de otras parejas, KurooBoku, BokuAka, KuroTsukki.]
1. Los delincuentes de la zona

Autor: Aventurillas de como Bokuto y Kuroo ganan practicar con los jugadores de su elección mediante estafas y mentiras. Algunos caerán, otros, no.

Por Valdemirt Uccisore me animé a escribir sobre mis idiotas favoritos.

Los delincuentes de la zona

—Quiero agua— dijo Bokuto al estirar la mano a su botella. Le quedaba algo lejos y no hacía el intento por estirarse a sujetarla.

Kuroo lo miraba con su sonrisa chueca, esperando a que le diera un calambre por los recientes partidos. Mientras tanto, esperaban a que Oikawa terminase sus prácticas para ir a comer algo.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! Mi bracito— Bokuto retrajo su brazo y lo observó con un puchero super exagerado de dolor.

De buena manera, y después de conseguir lo que quería, Kuroo le pasó la botella y le dio un codazo al ver que Tsukishima pasaba a un lado de ellos. Era su oportunidad de molestarlo para que se le uniera a las prácticas.

—¿Qué?— murmuró Bokuto.

—Él, él, él— Kuroo le señaló con la mirada a Tsukishima para que se le uniera en el plan de molestarlo.

Akashi estaba a un lado de ellos, tomó su toalla, la botella y se fue para otro lado, supurando indiferencia, del mismo modo que Kenma no despegaba la vista de su juego de PSP.

—Oooooh, él— Bokuto sonrió de lado, olvidó el calambre en su extremidad, se puso de pie y se sacudió las sentaderas.

—¿Y yo qué?— Kuroo le extiró la mano.

—Cierto, lo siento— Bokuto le hizo una reverencia y le sujetó de la mano. Ayudó a Kuroo a que se levantara.

Ambos rieron. Al parecer, todo les causaba risa. Era como si al juntarse, la idiotez no tuviera límites.

—No entiendo, como es que son capitanes y me llevo con ellos— Oikawa los observó desde su lado de la cancha, aprovechando que los del equipo contrario pedían tiempo fuera.

—Lo mismo me pregunto cuando te veo— Le dijo Iwaizumi al pasar a su lado.

Bokuto y Kuroo caminaron hombro com hombro, en una extraña coordinación que sólo ellos entendían. Kuroo le hizo una señal al búho al guiñarle un ojo. Bokuto se adelantó y de un salto se paró frente a Tsukishima.

—¡Hola!— el saludo de Bokuto fue de la especie de "militar amigable" y le mostró toda su hilera de dientes a Tsukishima, quien se mantuvo con su gesto analítico.

—El de Nekoma está detrás de mí, ¿no es cierto?— Dijo Tsukki al mirar de reojo a su espalda. La predicción se cumplió cuando el capitán de los gatos lo sujetó por los hombros.

—Así es— respondió Kuroo al pararse delante de él y estar de nuevo junto a Bokuto.

—No, gracias— Tsukki les negó con la mano y los esquivó para irse directo a la salida del gimnasio.

El gato el búho se sonrieron entre sí.

—¡Lev, Hinata, el que se parece a Hinata pero es el líbero de Karasuno, vengan!— Bokuto alzó la voz para llamarlos. —Les quiero...

—¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer?— Tsukishima interrumpió a Bokuto. No le gustó que llamase a puro idiota y escandoloso. Lev contaba por dos, por ser alto y estúpido.

—Que practiques con nosotros, sólo eso— Kuroo le dio una palmadita en los hombros al poste de luz de Karasuno y le sonrió amenazandolo. —¿Oh, no, mi dulce amor tan genial como yo? — se refirió a Bokuto.

El Búho asintió.

—Gays— Dijo Tsukki entre dientes.

—Por turnos— se metió Bokuto. —Cuando estoy cansado voy abajo y cuando Kuroo lo está, voy arriba.

Tsukishima alzó una ceja, eran tan idiotas y se llevaban tan bien, que por un momento dudó que estuvieran bromeando.

Los idiotas se rieron.

—¿Practicarás con nosotros o nos harás usar el Plan B?— Kuroo le apretó el hombro a Tsukki. Bokuto de fondo repetía en eco: "plan b, plan b, plan b".

Hubo silencio en el trío. De fondo se escuchaban los tennis hacer fricción contra la madera del gimnasio. También se escuchaba la voz de Oikawa dando instrucciones a su equipo y la potencia de los saques al ir por las dos partes de la cancha.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no— Tsukki se alejó de ellos.

Kuroo se pasó la lengua por los molares y se recargó en el hombro de Bokuto, le dejó una suave mordida para aguantarse la risa.

—Oikawa no lo sabe. Pero la otra noche le robamos un DVD de Jurassic Park— Bokuto fue quien habló como si el tema del hurto careciera de interés.

—Con muchos dinosaurios que comen humanos con palillos— continúo hablando Kuroo.

Tsukishima se quedó quieto en su lugar. Los idiotas se dieron los cinco sin hacer ruido.

—Los veo cuando se desocupe la cancha— fueron las últimas palabras de Tsukishima antes de irse.

—¿Qué DVD de Jurassic Park?— le susurró Kuroo a Bokuto.

—No sé, sólo se me ocurrió— Bokuto parpadeó sorprendido de que funcionara.

—Eres un genio, tanto como Lev— Kuroo lo felicitó.

—¡Bro, gra... ¡Oye!


	2. Tsukki, el poste de luz del espacio

Tsukki, el poste de luz del espacio

—Bro, ¿qué hora es?— Bokuto estiró los brazos.

—Hora de que Tsukishima aparezca. Ya corrimos a todos— respondió Kuroo al revisar la hora en su celular.

—No a todos, bro. Aún quedaaaan— Bokuto señaló a Hinata y Kageyama que peleaban por un balón.

—Ellos no son problema, no cuentan— Kuroo sonrió mostrando los dientes. —Pero, es cuando necesitamos de las habilidades de Oikawa para deshacernos de ellos.

—No podemos, robamos su DVD ficticio de Jurassic Park— Bokuto le dio unas sonoras palmadas en la espalda.

—Tengo una grandiosa idea.

—¡Bro!

—¡Bro!

—¡Bro!— los dos idiotas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Kuroo se apartó de Bokuto, caminando con las manos en la espalda, dando pasos lentos y al levantar una de las piernas, giraba sobre la otra. Gastaba segundos para que los miembros de Karasuno no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

—Denme el balón— Kuroo se puso en medio de Hinata y Kageyama. Los miró de reojo y les arrebató la pelota. —Esto haremos a continuación, haré la sacada más potente de mi vida. No en las canchas. Sino, para afuera.

Hinata y Kageyama se pasaban de ingenuos. Miraban a Kuroo con cierto brillo en los ojos.

—¡¿Nos vas a ayudar a entrenar?! ¡Oowaaa! ¡Buawww! ¡Oshaaa!— Hinata brincó. Por lapsos, Kuroo no tenía que inclinar el rostro para hablar con él.

Kuroo le asintió con su reconocida sonrisa chueca.

Kageyama asentía con los puños tensos, en la espera del actuar del capitán de Nekoma.

—¿De verdad?— Hinata se calmó y miró a las afueras del gimnasio para ver la ruta del balón.

—Tendrán que practicar sus reflejos y visión. Afuera está oscuro, tienen que estar atentos de que el balón no se vaya entre los arbustos— Kuroo explicó con algo de seriedad, pero por ratos se le deformaba la boca. Se quería reír.

Bokuto sólo observaba con los brazos cruzados.

—¡YOOOSH!— Hinata se preparó. Kageyama lo imitó.

Kuroo se adelantó unos pasos. Elevó el balón y le dio con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Corre, bro! ¡CORRE! ¡Tsukki, el poste de luz del espacio de Karasuno nos va a matar!¡Akaashi aún no me ama!— gritó Bokuto.

Kuroo no dejaba de reírse ya que Tsukki tenía la marca roja del balonazo.

—¿Cómo que Akaashi no te ama? ¿Pero si yo te amo a ti?— Kuroo hizo un sonido chillón con sus tennis al darse la escapada.

—¡Los amo a los dos!— gritó Bokuto.

Los idiotas se fueron a refugiar en la bodega de las pelotas.

—...— Tsukishima tenía una vena en la frente. —Que falta de sentido común— dijo al encaminarse al refugio. Los encerraría durante toda la cena, para que pudiera comer sin que nadie le dijera que tenía que comer más.

—¿Vamos por la pelota?— Hinata le preguntó a Kageyama. Este se encogió de hombros sin saber que hacer.


	3. Hambrientos y encerrados

_Autor: Mi idea es que el fic vaya tomando tintes más serios sin quitar el humor de Bokuto y Kuroo. A los que me leen muchas gracias. También trataré de que no sean tan cortos los capítulos._

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Hambrientos y encerrados**

Kageyama, Hinata y Tsukishima abandonaron el gimnasio para irse a la cafetería a cenar. Todos los chicos terminaban hambrientos y las mejores raciones eran para quienes llegasen de primero, o tuvieran una presencia demasiado imponente como abrirse paso en el desorden. Lo interesante era que ciertos chicos contaban con una apariencia demasiado temple que no parecían tiranos, un caso en particular era el de Daichi. Con ver a Karasuno y no tener idea de cómo eran sus miembros, Asahi podría pasar por el más serio, pero resultó ser el ratón asustadizo del equipo.

—¿Ya estamos a salvo?— preguntó Bokuto. Ya no escuchaba el pleito de Kageyama con Hinata, ni el rebote de algún balón o el chirrido de los tenis en la madera. Para confirmar pegó la oreja a la puerta. Silencio.

Kuroo se sentó en una de las colchas que usaban los chicos de otros deportes y se sobó el estómago. Tenía hambre, no había comido nada desde el almuerzo. Ahora el vacío se sentía porque ya no estaba haciendo nada y su cerebro sólo pensaba en comer en lugar de molestar al prójimo.

—¡De la que nos hemos salvado, bro!— Bokuto despegó la oreja, se estiró un poco y un delicioso truene de huesos le relajó la espalda. Tenía que aprovechar mientras el cuerpo estaba caliente por el ejercicio o sería presa de nuevos calambres.

—Es un milagro— respondió Kuroo y se dejó caer sobre las colchonetas. Le parecieron cómodas debido a que era una textura diferente al suelo del salón de clases, y no es que estuviera mal, estaba acostumbrado al futón y le gustaba, pero toparse con algo suave después de un largo entrenamiento se comparaba a un Oasis en el desierto.

—Muero de hambre— dijo Bokuto.

Kuroo asintió, dejando que su cabello se despeinase más, ya que no levantaba la cara del colchón.

—Oya... Oya... Oya...— pronunció el búho sin el ánimo que debería evocar esas palabras. —Oya... O-ya...— el pesimismo se apiado de cada letra y era muy fácil que se deprimiera de la nada con lo impulsivo que podía ser.

Kuroo se sentó nuevamente —¿hey... hey... hey...?— le preguntó como si en tan simples palabras hubiera un nuevo lenguaje, que seres tan avanzados –en estupidez- pudieran entender sin problemas.

—¡Oya!— Bokuto le señaló la puerta e intentó empujarla. La cerradura no cedió. Alguien había atascado la puerta.

Kuroo ladeó el rostro algo escéptico, podía denotar cierto desinterés en las cosas, no del mismo modo de Kenma, sino el cínico, donde parece que nada importa pero se presta mucha atención. Lentamente, el gato se acercó a la puerta, hizo a un lado a la depresión y a Bokuto, pegó un hombro a la puerta y empujó. Eso funcionaba en las películas, y bien aplicado a la vida real debería tener los mismos resultados.

—Si, estamos encerrados— Kuroo retrocedió y aprendió que no debía de imitar todo lo que veía en televisión. Pero antes de eso, tenía que comprobar que no todos se rompían el coxis como Jhonny Knoxville al resbalarse de una colina sobre un carrito del super.

Bokuto miró a los alrededores y se retrocedió con las piernas flaqueantes. Allí empezaba el drama, la histeria por no sentirse indispensable y más, por estar encerrado y con el hambre comiéndose a su barriga. En casos más extremos, acudiría al canibalismo. Gracias a Dios que Kuroo era alto y fornido, podría durar algunas semanas como su alimento.

El búho tomó del brazo a su amigo y le mordió una mano. Kuroo alzó una ceja y apartó a Bokuto, se limpió la baba en el short.

—Sabemos que yo te comería a ti— dijo Kuroo y se cruzó de brazos. Analizaba la situación.

—¿Y si nunca se dan cuenta de que faltamos?— Bokuto pidió un abrazo de Kuroo. Este lo abrazó girando los ojos mientras veía el techo y negaba, pero era divertido apreciar dichos ataques de su bro favorito. —¡Akaashi te amaré por siempre, también a ti manager bonita de Karasuno... Y a la chica del clima del canal extranjero... Sobre todo a ti, si a ti, que no me conoces...!

—Somos los capitanes, se tienen que dar cuenta— pronunció Kuroo teniendo fe que de pronto alguien se pasaría por el gimnasio para ver si seguían allí.

* * *

—¿Cuántos niveles ya pasaste?— Hinata veía jugar a Kenma.

—Dos, me concentro más cuando Kuroo no está.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que brilla todos los días? ¿Eres tú, Oikawa?— Kuroo le habló a la puerta y se quedó silencioso con los ojos fijos. Nada ocurrió. —No dirás que no lo intenté, creí que mintiéndole a Oikawa, aparecería.

Bokuto ocupó una de las colchonetas haciendo unas pataletas algo extremas. Su cabello se revolvió y perdió su estilo de picos. La mitad del fleco descansó sobre su frente, tapándole uno de los ojos, teniendo un peinado parecido al de su bro. Por las molestias del flequillo en su piel, se atoró el mechón plateado detrás de la oreja.

—¡Tengo hambre! ¡Y nos han olvidado!— Bokuto se abrazó. —¿Qué será de mí...?— dijo soltando un suspiro de lo más dramático, como si llevasen años encerrados y no diez minutos.

Kuroo se sentó a su lado y lo observó con detenimiento. Vio como el mechón que puso detrás de la oreja, volvía a desprenderse; con el dorso de la mano se lo colocó del mismo modo. Bokuto volteó a verlo y dejó sus escenas, por más locuras e idioteces que dijeran en conjunto, era muy extraño que estuvieran solos o en un lugar tan pequeño. En las cercanías solían rondar alguno de los chicos de sus equipos correspondientes. De la nada aparecía Akaashi o Kenma. En otras circunstancias Iwa-chan preguntaba por algo, o Tsukki se asomaba con su cara de queja total, sino, Kageyama y Hinata no le bajaban al escándalo. Bokuto le sonrió por impulso.

Hubo un silencio extraño que a Bokuto le revolvía el estómago y que a Kuroo lo hacía sonreír como si algo malo pasara por su mente. Sin embargo, ninguna de estas sensaciones parecía incomodar al uno del otro.

El mechón de cabello de Bokuto mostró rebeldía al abandonar a la oreja. Kuroo estiró la mano para repetir su acto anterior. El búho lo detuvo.

—Déjalo así— dijo.

Kuroo sostuvo esa mano por la muñeca y con el pulgar acarició la palma. Bokuto abrió demasiado los ojos que si de por sí ya eran grandes, ahora mostraban toda su redondez.

—Bro...— pronunció el búho y apretó los labios quedando muy rojo. No podía disimular en lo más mínimo que se moría de los nervios.

Kuroo lo soltó y sacó el celular —ni que te fuera a besar, eres mi bro favorito— respondió con una sonrisa chueca y le marcó a alguien responsable para que los viniera a sacar. Acudir a Kenma era pedir un milagro.

—¿Podrías venir al gimnasio? nos quedamos encerrados en la bodega. Gracias, te debo una— Kuroo colgó, se estiró y bostezó de lo más cansado. Como buen gato ya necesitaba dormir. —Le llamé a Oikawa, ya viene.

A Bokuto le regresó el ánimo, dentro de nada estaría cenando. Sin embargo, seguía viendo con la misma cara a su compañero.

—No te besaría porque amas a Akaashi, a cada rato lo repites— Kuroo habló y detrás de él apareció una luz y una sombra. Oikawa, el libertador, aparecía en escena.

Bokuto bajó la mirada y salió de primero, de un brinco se le colgó a Oikawa, haciendo que le tambaleasen las piernas. No parecía perjudicarle en nada las palabras de Kuroo, pero habían logrado que sintiera un hueco en el pecho. Una sensación que podía ocultar sólo para él.

—Es hora de cenar— fue lo último que pronunció el capitán de Nekoma.


	4. ¿DVD?

Capítulo IV: ¿DVD?

Sin la presencia de Bokuto y Kuroo, la cafetería contaba con un aura de tranquilidad. No estaba la bina de idiotas para hacer que alguien escupiera leche por su nariz. En la moyoría de los casos, Asahi por vivir bastante preocupado de la vida. De hecho, el ambiente se volvió más tranquilo cuando Oikawa salió a buscarles sin ninguna preocupación, le gustó que el capitán de Nekoma acudiera a él. El ego le crecía.

Iwa-chan cenaba tranquilo e intercambiaba algunas ideas con Akaashi. Esos dos nunca tenían tiempo para convivir con seres inteligentes y que no tuvieran el narcicismo como bandera –o en otros casos, la depresión repentina por nada- parecían "vivaces", sino fuera sus gestos de lo más serios. Kenma, por su lado, seguía igual, jugaba con su PSP mientras Hinata estaba atento a sus movimientos.

Tsukishima sonreía de lado y Yamaguchi lo observaba con curiosidad, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Qué pasa, Tsukki?

—Qué te importa.

—Sí, Tsukki.

Tsukishima estaba animado por haberse desecho de los capitanes por un tiempo. Tarde o temprano se aparecerían en la cafetería y su cena ya no sería tranquila. Yamaguchi era inexistente, después de tantos años conviviendo con él, borrarlo era un hecho simple.

Sin embargo, el momento de paz y buena convivencia llegó a su fin, cuando se escuchó una de las carcajadas de Bokuto. A Iwa-chan se le fue el apetito y dejó de hablar con Akaashi; este abrió un libro, era momento de demostrar su maestría en no hacerle caso a Oikawa, muchas veces, durante las madrugadas, cuando soñaba con él y necesitaba calmarse por tan odioso sueño, le venía a la mente Ushijima Wakatoshi, ¿de dónde le venía el valor para quererlo en el mismo equipo? Kenma mantuvo su atención en el jefe final; Kuroo podría morir y él enterarse dos meses después y sinceramente, le daría igual.

—Así como entramos somos como como las chicas de "Mean Girls"— Bokuto miró a sus amigos. Kuroo estaba a la derecha, Oikawa en medio y él en la izquierda. —¡Eres Regina George!— señaló a Oikawa.

—Han arruinado un clásico— Iwa-chan abrió la boca, tomó su plato para dejarlo en los trastes sucios y salió de allí.

Kuroo sonrió de lado y observó el gesto de Oikawa que se transformaba de idol a pobre fracasado por el rechazo de su compañero de equipo. Él ya había superado el maltrato de Kenma, porque era demasiado cínico como para llorar por atención, y además, jamás sería un videojuego para acaparar la atención del pequeño gato. A diferencia de Bokuto y Oikawa, se tenía mucho amor propio.

Entonces, Bokuto se detuvo, como Oikawa y Kuroo siguieron caminando, los tuvo que jalar del brazo. Tenían algo importante que debatir, y que les traería problemas con Tsukishima sino se ponían de acuerdo: El DVD de Jurassic Park.

—¿Te salvo de no cenar y me tratas así? Que desagradable— Oikawa se cruzó de brazos.

Kuroo se rascó el cuello y alzó una ceja.

—Oikawa, tienes que ayudar a estas almas en desgracia. Le hemos prometido algo tuyo, que no existe a Tsukishima, con tal que entrene con nosotros— Bokuto hablaba en voz baja. Lo suficiente para que estos fueran los únicos que escuchasen su palabrería.

—Oikawa, ¿ya no eres virgen?— Kuroo se atrevió a preguntar y se tapó la boca para no reírse de tan mala manera. —¿Quién te hizo el favor? ¡El de Shiratorizawa!

—Con sólo escuchar a Ushiwaka-chan me da un asco...— Oikawa le mostró su brazo a los dos idiotas. Tenía los vellos erizados. —Así que no digas esas cosas— y le puso su cara seria a Kuroo. Su broma no le causó ni una pizca de jajajas.

Kuroo le palmeó bien fuerte la espalda y alzó las manos en paz temporal. Le urgía más su plan con Bokuto como para estar irritando al capitán del Aoba.

—¿Qué quieren?— Oikawa preguntó sin muchos ánimos de saber o ayudar.

—Que finjas que te falta un DVD de Jurassic Park que te robamos el otro día que nos invitaste a tu casa— Kuroo habló como si nada y se miró las uñas, que no tenían manicura ni nada. Sólo quería usar una pose digna de un mentiroso. Sencillo, mentía por todo con tal de ver que ocurría.

Bokuto lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Necesitaban de aquella mentira para obligar a Tsukki a tener unos cuantos partidos con ellos.

—¿¡Ustedes qué?!— Oikawa rompió el círculo y con las manos alzadas les echó una mala mirada al gato y al búho. —¡Ya que los salvo de morir de hambre de esa bodega con arañas y parientes de Kindaichi!— alzó más la voz.

—¿Yo qué?— Kindaichi parpadeó en dirección de Oikawa.

El resto de los chicos igual lo hicieron. Hasta Iwa-chan se quedó parado en el margen de la puerta por no entender el asunto.

—¡Se atreven a agarrar mis cosas sin permiso! ¡Ya sabía que ustedes tenían a mis DINOSAURIOS!— se veía enojado, de esas veces que alguien se atrevía a ser mejor que él. —¿¡No saben pedir las cosas usando el "Por favor"?!— Oikawa negó varias veces y se apartó de ellos. —Iwa-chan— estiró los brazos a su amigo. —Te necesito...— caminó hacía él con los brazos abiertos.

Iwa-chan lo dejó plantado y se salió de la cafetería.

Kuroo y Bokuto parpadearon y no se movieron del lugar.

—¿Entonces, si tenía un DVD de Jurassic Park?— Kuroo miró directo a los ojos a Bokuto.

Bokuto le desvió la mirada. Como estaba Oikawa con ellos, los nervios se le habían ido. Ahora venían todos en tropel a recordarle lo demasiado cerca que estuvieron en la bodega. —Yo que sé— le respondió luego de tomar aire.

Tsukishima se levantó de su lugar. Yamaguchi lo siguió con la mirada, sorprendiéndose bastante de que fuera directo con los capitanes recién regañados.

—¿Te preocupan ellos, Tsukki?— Yamaguchi le sonrió a su amigo.

—Cállate, Yamaguchi— Tsukishima fue bastante seco.

Cualquiera podría decir que Yamaguchi sufría de violencia en el noviazgo. Lo que hace peor al caso, es que Tsukki ni era su novio y con chance, ni siquiera su amigo. Hacía falta que alguien le regalase un calcetín para que pudiera gozar de libertad.

—Mañana, a primera hora— Tsukishima pasó junto a Bokuto y Kuroo. Sin darles la cara, les habló para concretar la cita. Esta vez, si era algo serio.

Bokuto y Kuroo se emocionaron, intentaron darse los cinco, pero ninguno pareció coordinar. Comenzaban a perder esa cercanía de bros por las extrañas confesiones que se habían hecho.

A los pocos segundos, el celular de Kuroo vibró con un mail de Oikawa.

[Soy el próximo Dicaprio. Me deben un favor.]

—¿Cuántas almas tienes, bro?— Kuroo le mostró el mensaje a su amigo.

—Déjame le pregunto a Akaashi. Él ha de saber la respuesta— el búho contesto enseguida.

Kuroo torció la boca y se fue a buscar algo para cenar. De nuevo le mencionaba a Akaashi como si dependiera de él para todas sus decisiones de la vida.

—Me pones celoso, bro...— le dijo a Bokuto y se lo dejó sin esperar respueta. Bokuto tragó saliva.


	5. La cena de los Capitanes

**Autor** _: No sé que opinen del camino que está tomando la historia. Cada vez trato que se ponga más seria, lo cuál no sé si es lo correcto xD._

 _¿Alguna pareja que les interese para mencionarla o hacerla participe en la historia? Para que tener más variedad de personajes XD._

* * *

 **Capítulo V: La cena de los capitanes**

Bokuto y Kuroo se mantuvieron en la cafetería. Los chicos notaron un extraño comportamiento en ese par de idiotas: en ningún momento jugaron con la comida o hicieron retos tontos de cuánto arroz les cabía en la boca antes de empezar a masticar. Únicamente, observaron a dos chicos sentados en la misma mesa sin estar frente a frente, riéndose de cualquier cosa. Se encontraban en la misma línea de sillas, pero alejados. Kuroo comía con aburrimiento y Bokuto masticaba los palillos, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, bajaban los ojos a la comida.

Lev fue uno de los curiosos que no les quitó la vista de encima, ladeaba el rostro y parpadeaba. Pero no se atrevió a acercarse a preguntar que ocurría; Kenma le comentó entre dientes que podría ser algún plan, que era mejor dejarlos fracasar en silencio.

Cuando no quedó un alma extra que no fuera la del Gato y del Búho; Kuroo fue quien se atrevió a romper la tensión que sólo ellos dos apreciaban. Cuando eres idiota, tu preocupación es inexistente para seres pensantes.

—Bro— Kuroo revolvió su casi intacto tazón de arroz y dejó que los palillos descansasen a la derecha del recipiente. Su voz hizo eco en las paredes de la cafetería y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

—¿Qué pasa?— Bokuto siguió mordiendo uno de los palillos, había comido más madera que lo que tenía en el plato. Al sentir la mirada de su amigo, sonrió con melancolía, sintiendo un hueco en el pecho, le remordía la situación de la bodega. Era estúpido, no pasó nada, sólo la declaración de querer besarlo y que el maldito Kuroo no lo hiciera porque él sí quería. No había nada de malo en un beso de amigos... Sólo por experimentar.

Kuroo se pasó a la silla más cercana, dejando atrás su cena. No estaba bien desperdiciar la comida y mucho menos cuando molestaba a Tsukki para que se llenase más el plato. Le faltaba el respeto al código de honor de la buena alimentación. Vio el plato de Bokuto, le sorprendió que estuviera intacto, pero al menos no jugó con el arroz a crearle caminos.

—Lo de hace rato, en la bodega— Kuroo se peinó el cabello por tic, pero no logró que se le acomodase, todo el tiempo tendría la apariencia de vivir recién levantado. —Fue el estrés— sonrió de lado, era una de sus tantas mentiras que sólo Bokuto podría percibir como tal.

Bokuto ya no mordía los palillos, lentamente, los colocó en la mesa viendo de reojo a su amigo para seguirle el juego.

—Lo sé, Bro. Suelo darme cuenta del estrés de otros, por eso soy un excelente capitán ¡Sin mí estarían perdidos!— Bokuto se señaló y le guiñó el ojo. La mentira rompió el hielo, ya se comportaban con más normalidad. O eso parecía.

Kuroo le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y dejó su mano descansar en la misma zona. Los chicos rieron a carcajadas, haciendo un escándalo masivo. Lev que iba al baño, sonrió contento de que esos dos estuvieran igual de alegres y continúo su camino.

—¡Bro, bro!— Bokuto continuó emocionado —¿de dónde sacaremos un DVD de verdad? no podemos morir en manos de Tsukki o en las de Oikawa cuando nos cobre el favor.

—Yo me encargo de Oikawa, se lo puedo entregar a su acosador principal. Eso nos dará tiempo de escaparnos a México y de cumplir nuestra meta de vender tacos de sushi— Kuroo recargó el codo en la mesa y apoyó su rostro en su mano. Estaba cansado, pero siempre tenía energías para decir estupideces. No le apetecía regresar al salón que les servía como dormitorio, sólo vería a Kenma jugar y al resto prepararse para dormir.

—¿Hablas de "Japón"?— respondió Bokuto, usando el apodo que le daba Hinata al acosador de Oikawa. Con curiosidad, se le acercó con todo el instinto de un búho que hurga en la oscuridad para vigilar a su presa.

Kuroo no se alejó, su sonrisa se hizo más sarcástica, como si uno de sus tantos planes tuviera el control de la noche. —Así es— le respondió.

Bokuto sonrió mostrando los dientes y cerrando los ojos, con su expresión típica de estarse divirtiendo con los acontecimientos. Su emoción era de lo más infantil, se imaginaba la nueva vida de indocumentado que busca la forma de como sobrevivir junto con su bro favorito. Era la edad, su adolescencia que le permitía imaginar estupideces sin que le pesasen las responsabilidades del futuro. Si, próximamente tendría que estudiar para los exámenes para la Universidad y saldrían más competencias en el camino, pero hoy era un chico simple.

Kuroo lo observó a detalle e hizo su primera jugada: puso su mano libre en el rostro de Bokuto e hizo que su bro no le apartase la mirada. Los chicos tenían emociones contrarias: Kuroo mantenía la sonrisa de aura gatuna lista a brincar sobre la caza; Bokuto tenía muy abiertos los ojos y apenas parpadeaba. La temperatura de la mano ajena le pareció agradable y eso hizo que su calor corporal subiera y le sonrojara las mejillas.

—Hey...— Kuroo le atrajo el rostro.

Bokuto apretó los párpados y no opuso resistencia. Esperaba al beso, lo necesitaba. Era una maldita curiosidad que le destrozaría el ánimo si no lo obtenía.

—Bokuto-san.

Kuroo se detuvo, veía a Akaashi con su cara de indiferencia. Bokuto giró el rostro y se atrevió a apartarse del gato. Kuroo se sentó de una forma más cómoda en su silla y guardó silencio. Esperaba una explicación de Akaashi por su interrupción aunque por dentro le burbujeaba el enojo.

—Los entrenadores los llaman— habló Akaashi y se dio la vuelta del mismo modo que llegó: como un ente.

—Akaashi, esperameee— Bokuto se paró y corrió detrás de su compañero. Al estar a la par, le preguntó algunas cosas, que para Kuroo fueron lejanas y que no pudo comprender.

El capitán de Nekoma limpió la mesa y dejó los platos en una de las repisas. Avanzó a una buena distancia de Akaashi y Bokuto. Sintió algo de rencor que lo ignorasen, raro en él y mucho menos por Akaashi; respetaba la amistad de su bro con los miembros de su equipo.

Sin embargo, Akaashi no mintió. Los capitanes estaban reunidos con los entrenadores en uno de los salones al final del colegio. Sawamura y Oikawa ya estaban presentes, sólo faltaban Bokuto y Kuroo para que pudieran hablar de organización o de lo que fuera. Akaashi se retiró tan pronto cumplió con su tarea.

Los chicos entraron y saludaron a los presentes. Daichi asintió al saludo. Oikawa afiló la mirada al ver la cara roja de Bokuto.

—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Oikawa al búho.

Daichi siguió con la mirada al capitán del Furokodani que se sentó al otro lado de Oikawa.

—Nada, todo bien— respondió Bokuto y le alzó los pulgares.

—Es amor por mí— Kuroo se metió a la plática y se dejó caer en la silla vacía al otro lado de Sawamura.

Daichi ahora observó a Kuroo, le resultó extraño que no se sentaran uno al lado del otro. Oikawa alzó una ceja, también se percató de lo mismo que Sawamura, negó, no tenía ganas de escuchar sus tonterías.

Bokuto apretó los labios —Puede ser— respondió y se rascó el vientre.

Kuroo sonrió.

Daichi se mantuvo perspicaz.

Oikawa deseó que lo abduciera un alien.


	6. Invitación

**Autor:**

Muchas gracias por sus observaciones, me ayudan mucho para mantener el hilo de la historia. En serio –miles de corazones-.

Gracias.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Invitación**

La junta de capitanes se mantuvo seria por respeto a los entrenadores. No hubo ningún comentario fuera de lugar por parte de Bokuto y Kuroo. Oikawa asentía a las instrucciones que daban los mayores y Daichi era el más atento a la plática. Cuando terminó la reunión, los chicos salieron de primero. Era un recordatorio más de como debían comportarse como capitanes.

—Cuando terminen los entrenamientos, haré una fiesta en mi casa— Bokuto fue el primero en hablar.

—Lev no sabe beber, no lo vuelvas invitar, soy yo quien lo lleva arrastrado a su casa, y no es literal— Kuroo se tronó el cuello y movió los hombros, ya sentía el cansancio por todo un día de entrenamiento y por casi morir de inanición.

Daichi no hablaba, no era parte de ese "grupo selecto" para ir a las fiestas, y agradecía que no lo invitasen. No era lo suyo. En cambio, Oikawa sonrió de lado y se paró en medio de los dos amigos y les dio un fuerte golpe de espalda. —Invitemos a los de Karasuno.

Kuroo y Bokuto sonrieron con toda su energía de delincuentes y observaron a Sawamura.

—Ya escuchaste, tu equipo irá a la mejor fiesta de la historia— Kuroo se relamió los labios.

—Estarán muy emocionados— Daichi respondió para seguirles la corriente. Tal vez Hinata, Tanaka y Nishinoya mostrarían verdadero interés... Se guardó el comentario y se despidió del resto de los capitanes al llegar a su salón. —Buenas noches, hasta mañana.

Oikawa fue el siguiente en apartarse del grupo —me deben un favor, no lo olviden.

Kuroo se detuvo antes de doblar, era el siguiente en llegar su "dormitorio". Bokuto se detuvo, su salón estaba hasta el fondo del pasillo.

—Me gustas— Kuroo lo miró de lado, era un cínico, ya que buscaba el momento perfecto para decir lo que sentía, pero ni ahora ni en el futuro, tal muestra de cariño sería correcta con su bro, era como caer en el incesto.

—Bro, te respondo luego— Bokuto se infiltró en la oscuridad del pasillo y cuando entró a su salón, su mirada se detuvo en Akaashi por unos cuantos segundos y se tiró en un futón que no le pertenecía. Nadie lo movió del sitio. Tenía tan rojo el rostro que no quería que nadie lo viera. En su pensamiento, como capitán, no debería dar tal espectáculo, pero estaba bien cantar alguna estupidez en pleno juego.

* * *

Idiota, un estado mental que te hace menos propenso a las preocupaciones verdaderas. En cualquier diccionario aparecerían las caras de Kuroo y Bokuto, ya que al día siguiente se comportaban igual de siempre. Desayunaban, se lanzaban el balón y murmuraban cosas entre sí que no tenían ningún contenido inteligente. Eran mentes simples que no se desarrollarían jamás. Bien por ellos.

Tsukishima apareció a primera hora como se los indicó. Detrás de él se encontraba su sombra, el chico con pecas que parecía no tener idea de como vivir sin él. Bokuto atrapó el balón y lo rebotó un par de veces, emocionado de que la mentira diera resultados, tenía que aceptar que Oikawa fue de mucha ayuda, sino, no hubiesen logrado nada. Kuroo le dio la vuelta a la cancha y saludó al recién llegado con la mano, sin obtener una respuesta. Fue muy esperazandor de su parte creer que Tsukki le iba a dar los buenos días.

—Bro, nunca te va a querer. Tanta altura le nubla las emociones— Bokuto le dio un codazo, pero se sintió cuando lo tocó. Por hoy se mantendría un poco distante si a nadie se le ocurría jugar a la lucha libre, con su bro armaba buen equipo. La dureza de sus craneos les aumentaba la resistencia.

—Tsukki, yo estaré por aquí— Yamaguchi le entregó la toalla y la botella de agua.

—No me tienes que decir todo lo que haces— Tsukishima le respondió como si hablase con un idiota.

Bueno, tenía a dos frente a él, pero llegaban a una clasificación más alta que del pobre Yamaguchi, pero no tan VIP como la que compartían Kageyama y Hinata.

—¿Dónde tienen el DVD?— Tsukki limpió sus gafas con la camisa, se las acomodó y miró al capitán de Nekoma. Era el más apto para el dialogo. Bokuto era demasiado emotivo y de carácter espontáneo para que su "cordialidad" fuera a dársela a un tipo con el cabello mal teñido.

—¡Pues no lo tenemos!— Bokuto habló.

—En la casa de mi bro— Kuroo abrazó por los hombros a Bokuto y le tapó la boca, para que no hiciera que Tuskishima les dijera alguno de sus sarcasmos "altamente" intelectuales y les abandonase la práctica. —Bokuto hará una fiesta para festejar que somos todos unos buenos compañeros, te daremos el DVD allí— el gato sonrió lleno de astucia.

Tsukki se mostró escéptico y para su nivel de deducción, estaba convencido de que si Oikawa había hecho tal escándalo, era porque no le estaban mintiendo. Vaya, podría ser que sí, y si así fuera, buscaría un método para vengarse. —Interesante, ¿por qué no me lo llevan a mi colegio? Ya vine a prácticar y a ustedes les urge más que a mí— no se movió de su sitio, tenía que hacer valer sus palabras.

Bokuto balbuceó y movió las manos, no se le ocurrió destaparse la boca. Kuroo observó a su amigo y fue traduciendo, compartían el mismo cerebro: —Te llevamos el DVD y nos acompañas a la fiesta.

Tsukishima vio con lástima al búho. Una cosa era aguantar a ciertos miembros de su equipo que nacieron sin materia gris y otra muy distinta simular que te importaban otros seres. Ya mucho toleraba a Yamaguchi, a su hermano, y a todos los humanos que no fueran él.

—Piénsalo bien, después de todo, el DVD ya es tuyo— Kuroo soltó a su bro. —Es hora de entrenar.

Tsukishima entrecerró los ojos, está vez, Kuroo tenía razón.

* * *

La noticia de la fiesta ya era un hecho para la hora de la cena. Quienes no guardaban su emoción por ser "invitados" eran Nishinoya, Hinata y Tanaka, que miraban a la mesa de sus superiores como si estuvieran apreciando a estrellas de Hollywood. Los capitanes se codeaban y observaban a los niños, pobres, les faltaba socializar un poco más.

—En esas fiestas suelen haber chicas— Oikawa pasó junto a ellos, con la bandeja de la cena. Su ego fue herido cuando los chicos le ignoraron para hablar de mujeres, y que Kageyama continuase comiendo sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor. ¿Quién dijo que ese chico era un genio? Su mejor opción fue abandonar a los cuervos, para llamar con una seña a Kuroo y Bokuto, tenían que organizar una fiesta donde a Lev no le diera una trombosis y de paso, hablar acerca del favor que le debían.


End file.
